Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 3 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 42 }{ 7 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 - 3 \times 5 + 6 $ $ = 4 - 15 + 6 $ $ = -11 + 6 $ $ = -5 $